Wincest
by Wincestislove90
Summary: This is just a start to see what you think. To whether you would like to see more.


The Impala glided along the road. Dean behind the wheel heading off to who knows where. The brothers had just finished up a case and were driving until Sam found them another one. With one hand on the wheel other hand out the window and holding the roof of the car. Sam had his lap top out and he was typing away. "You find anything, Sammy?" Sam looked up from the screen for a moment. "No, I haven't seen anything that looks like our thing. Plenty of deaths but all seem natural." He then returned his eyes to the screen. Dean keeping his eyes on the road only occasionally stealing glances at Sam. "Why don't you put the lap top away Sam, you have been starring at it for over 3 hours." Sam shook his head. "It's fine Dean. We need to find another case." Dean shook his head chuckling softly. "Nerd." Sam simply smiled as he continued searching. "Jerk." Dean smiled and hit his turn signal. "Bitch." Both brothers smiled knowing the meaning behind their words. It wasn't often that they would say the words out loud. Well at least on Dean's part. It was usually in the throes of passion. Dean never liked to speak his feelings.

After spending another hour driving with Sam researching. Rubbing his eyes for about the hundredth time. "Sam you need to put the lap top away and focus on something else for awhile." Sam looked up from the laptop and rubbed his eyes again. "What did you want me to focus on Dean?" Dean smiled over at his younger brother. "I don't know the road, the scenery, something. You're the nature loving nerd." Sam chuckled closing his lap top and reached over the seat to put it into the back seat. "I want something that is a little more exciting than the scenery Dean. That is why I am looking for a case." Dean looked over at Sam before back to the road. "Well you are sharing a car with your very interesting older brother." The younger Winchester laughed. "So you just want me to stare at you for an hour or however long you decide to keep driving?" Dean simply gave a shrug of his shoulders and responded. "If that is what is going to help you pass the time. You can stare at me think of one of your romantic fantasies that I know you have about me." Sam shook his head and shoved his brother before turning to look out the window.

Dean smirked as he kept driving finally pulling off the highway and heading into a small town. "You decided you were tired of driving or something." Dean looked over at Sam before searching for a motel. "You wanted exciting. I'm taking you to a strip club." The oldest Winchester laughed as he turned into the motel's parking lot. "Dean I am not going to a strip club with you." "Suit yourself then you can stay in the room while I go and find me some action." Dean knew just what he was doing as he saw Sam's face turn from disinterest to slight anger. "You're seriously going to pick up some chick Dean?" Dean shrugged as he climbed out of the car. "Why not I need a little release why not find myself a good time." They had never made an agreement that they would only sleep with each other but it was pretty much an unspoken rule that Dean was breaking. Little did Sam know that it was on purpose. "So you are just going to fuck some chick and then come home wasted and climb into my bed?" Again Dean shrugged as he ran into the office and grabbed them a room. Returning back to Sam. "Why not? I know you like it when I get all cuddly." "Yea, I just love it when you come back smelling like some slut and try to get into my pants." Sam huffed taking the keys from his older brother walking into the room. "Fine then I'll make sure that I get in my own bed." Dean states as he throws his bag on one bed. "I'll be back in a few hours."

Sam growled low in his throat grabbing his older brother by the arm and slamming him into the wall pressing his arm against Dean's chest. "You're not going anywhere Dean." Dean smiled internally to himself wanting to bring this out of his brother. "Oh and you're going to stop me are you Sammy?" Sam kicked the door closed with a loud slam. "You're mine Dean. I'm going to make you remember that." Dean returned the statement with a smirk. "Oh are you tough guy?" The larger Winchester nodded pressing his legs between the smaller mans legs pressing his thigh against Dean's already hardening cock. He smiled as he grabbed Dean's face hard. "I'm going to make you my little bitch tonight." Dean let out a low moan and bucked his hips against Sam's thigh starting to grind slowly. Sam smiled to himself seeing what this was doing to his brother. "I'm going to make you beg for it Dean." Pressing his leg harder against Dean's thigh before pulling away to look at a very wanton Dean. Already panting against the wall, mouth open. Sam always knew that Dean liked it when Sam took control so he was going to use it against him tonight. "Get on your knees Dean." Nodding slowly the older Winchester slowly slid down the wall. "I want you to take me out of my jeans. Now." Sam had moved at least five feet away. Dean slowly crawled over to Sam looking up at his brother as he did.


End file.
